


Phone + Blood

by piano4life1997



Series: Phone + Blood [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is a good dad, Mac Whump, Whump, mac gets hurt, mac is stupid and doesn't call 911
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano4life1997/pseuds/piano4life1997
Summary: “Hey, Jack?” Mac knows he doesn’t have a lot of time left.“Still here, bud.”“Thank you."“Mac, you okay there? Where are you?”“It’s okay, Jack. You were always a better dad than him anyw-” he cuts off with a painful, wet cough.Mac just hopes his mom and grandfather are waiting for him.---Or that time Mac decides to call Jack and leave out the part where he's bleeding out on his floor because their friendly neighborhood psychopath got tired of playing games.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything MacGyver-related so my apologies if anyone seems a lil OOC. Hope you enjoy some Mac & Jack as much as I do.

“Oh, MacGyver. I’d love to stay and chat, but you see I really do have to be on my way.” Murdoc grins as Mac slowly slides down the wall. “I’m very busy, you see.” He slowly twists the knife in Mac’s abdomen to emphasize his point and the young agent cries out. 

“I really did have fun with you, Angus.” Murdoc pats him on the cheek with a gloved hand. “I wish I had time to make this more...” He twists the knife again and ponders. “... poetic. But this will just have to do, won’t it?” Mac squeezes his eyes shut against the pain. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way, Macgyver. You’ll make sure to tell your mommy I said hello, won’t you?” 

Mac gasps as Murdoc suddenly pulls out his knife. The psychopath grins once more at him before standing and calmly walking out of the house. Mac watches him leave, twirling the knife in his right hand and whistling that same goddamn tune. 

The young agent glances down at his abdomen and his breath hitches. This is bad. This is _really bad._ He doesn’t want to die. He’s - he can’t - _What about Jack?_

Mac’s hands shake as he frantically reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his phone. He pulls up his favorites list, tries to slow his breathing down to a normal rate, and prays that his partner will answer his phone since he’s eating lunch with Riley. 

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

“What’s up, Mac?” 

“ _Jack._ You - Hey.” Mac’s eyes slip closed and his head falls back against the wall. 

“Hey to you too, partner,” Jack chuckles. “You forget why you called me again?” That happened sometimes. Mac would get shoulder-deep in a project and call Jack to ask him something. But sometimes by the time the man picked up, Mac would be too distracted to remember why he called in the first place. 

Mac hums into his phone. His arm curls around his abdomen instinctively and he tries to ride the waves of pain radiating through his body. 

“Were you asleep, buddy?” Jack asks gently. “I know that last mission was rough on you, huh?” 

Mac feels a tear slide down his cheek as he listens to the familiar cadence of one of his closest friends. Jack keeps talking - assuring Mac that what happened on that last mission wasn’t his fault and that he did everything in his power that he could do and that everything’s going to be okay because Mac’s one of the strongest people he knows. 

“Hey, Jack?” Mac interrupts quietly. His stomach hurts too much. His chest does, too. It’s getting hard to keep his phone pressed against his ear and Mac knows he doesn’t have a lot of time left.

“Still here, bud.” 

“Thank you. For - for being -” Mac’s at a loss for words. He doesn’t know how to sum up the man that’s his best friend, partner and the person that’s become a better dad than he could have ever hoped for. How does he say thank you to someone for saving his life countless times and pulling him back from emotional breakdowns and for being a constant in his life that he so _desperately_ needs. What can he say to get the message across to the man that he is so indebted to? “Thanks for being you,” he settles on. That’s not good enough, but he’s getting pretty dizzy now. There’s one more thing though-

“Mac, buddy, you okay there? Where are you, son?” Jack sounds worried now.

A sob hitches in Mac’s throat. This is it. His stomach hurts so bad and spots swim in his vision. He squeezes his eyes shut once more, letting more tears run down his face in the process. “It’s okay, Jack. It’s - okay.” Mac _needs_ him to understand. He can’t die and let Jack think he could have done something to stop this. Murdoc always had the upper hand. They were playing his game and Mac knew this was going to happen eventually. And Jack’s always been too good for him. For putting up with him and his baggage and his crazy ideas all these years. The man has guided him and stood by him in his worst possible moments and Mac has looked up to him as a father since before his days as an EOD ended. “You were - were always a better dad than him anyw-” he cuts off with a painful, wet cough. 

Mac dimly registers his partner’s panicked shouts coming from his phone as it slips from his grasp and clatters to the floor. Mac wants to laugh as it lands in the pool of blood seeping across the floor. It’s only right he destroy his own phone this time around. 

“Angus MacGyver don’t you do this to me! Do you hear me, kid? Where are you? Where are you, Mac?” 

Mac hopes his mom and grandfather are waiting for him.

\---

_Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep_

His fingers twitch. 

“Mac, buddy, can you hear me?” 

He _knows_ that voice. 

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep ... Beep ... Beep ... Beep ...Beep ... Beep_

“You’re okay, Mac.” The voice says tiredly. “You’re in the hospital. Everyone’s safe. You’re the only one that got hurt this time.” Mac feels a hand card gently through his hair. “Come back to me, bud. Open up those eyes of yours. I know you’ve missed seein’ my pretty face.”

Mac _does_ want to open his eyes, but it’s hard. He’s so tired. 

_Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep_

\---

_Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep ... Beep ... Beep ... BeepBeepBeepBeep_

Mac’s whole body _hurts._ Where is he? What’s happening to him? Why can’t he see anything? He can’t - He can’t _breathe._

“Shhh, Angus. You’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here, son, I’m here. Everything is going to be okay. You’re in the hospital, but everyone’s okay. It’s just you, Mac. But you’re gonna be okay.” 

_BeepBeepBeepBeep ... Beep ... Beep ... Beep ... Beep ... Beep_

“That’s it, buddy. Just keep on breathing. You’re okay, but you gotta come back to us, Mac. You gotta come back.” 

Mac doesn’t hurt so much anymore but it’s hard to- to ... think. What’s wrong with him? 

_Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep_

\---

Dark eyes bore into his. That gleeful sneer twisting and growing and _whistling._ It doesn’t stop. His stomach - he can’t - it _hurts._ Make it _stop. Please make it stop._

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

Mac’s eyes fly open and he bolts upright. His vision swims, but Mac still makes out the IV in his arm. 

_Not again. Not again not again._

He rips it out with trembling hands, ignoring the blood trickling down his arm and onto the stark white sheets. He yanks roughly at the rest of the cords connected to his body.

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep-------------------------------------------------_

Before Mac can swing his legs over the side of the bed to _get the hell out of there_ , he’s swarmed. He can’t - There’s too many people. He can’t _think. He needs to get out but he can’t breathe. He can’t think. What’s happening? What’s going-_

He feels a prick and everything slows down again. 

\---

_Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep .......... Beep_

Mac feels heavy. He tries to move his hand, but something’s weighing it down. 

“You’re okay, Mac. I’m here, buddy, you’re okay. You’re in the hospital,” a voice says quickly before Mac starts panicking. “Can you open your eyes for me, Mac? I know it’s hard, but you gotta try for me, bud.” 

Mac’s head turns to face that voice instinctively. His brows furrow and he snuffles a bit. A hand runs gently across his forehead trying to smooth it out again. When it starts carding through his hair, Mac opens his eyes and blinks harshly a few times. 

“There’s my boy,” Jack says quietly, “You gonna stay this time, bud?” The hand in his hair settles on the side of his face, Jack’s thumb rubbing across his temple. Mac must look confused because Jack keeps right on talking. “You’ve woken up a few times before now. Never stayed awake very long, though. They’ve got you on that good stuff, my friend.” 

Mac lets his eyes roam over Jack’s face. He’s battling his way through the drug-induced haze, but Jack’s face stands out - the creases on his forehead seem deeper, dark purple circles are under his eyes, his beard is longer than usual. 

He’s stressed out. And everything’s pointing to Mac being the _reason_ he’s been stressed out. The younger agent gives him the tiniest lopsided smile to try and convey that he’s sorry for worrying him. 

“God I really thought I’d lost you, kid.” Jack’s voice is thick as he suddenly wraps Mac in a fierce but careful hug. 

_What had happened? Why was_ \- Oh. Images flicker across Mac’s memory. Getting back from his nightmare-fueled run, Murdoc surprising him, the knife, calling Jack and thanking him for looking after him as he sat bleeding against that wall because he thought he was going to _die._

The blond buries his head into Jack’s shoulder as he remembers. Jack tightens his hold on him and Mac lets a few tears escape. _He’s safe. Jack is here. Jack is safe. It’s going to be okay._

“M’sorry I ruined your lunch,” Mac croaks after a while. 

Jack makes a noise of exasperation and pulls back enough to look Mac in the eye. “You listen here, Angus.” His voice is pure steel. “The only thing you’re allowed to be sorry about is not telling me you were bleeding out on the floor of your house.” His throat goes tight. “What were you thinking? Do you know what it would have done to me if I hadn’t been able to get to you in time, son?” 

Mac feels a few more tears trail down his face as he listens to his partner. “M’sorry,” he repeats earnestly. 

“God, Mac. I know you are. What am I going to do with you?” He ruffles Mac’s hair. “Now quit fighting those drugs and get some beauty rest, okay?” 

Mac’s blue eyes latch onto Jack’s and the blond reaches out with a trembling hand. Jack takes it quickly and gives him a reassuring squeeze. He understands the unspoken _‘please don’t leave me’_ as clear as if Mac had said it out loud. 

“I’m gonna be right here when you wake up, bud, don’t you worry about that. I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Mac's getting better, Jack has some words for him.

Mac feels a hand carding through his hair and he instinctively leans into it. He starts to roll onto his side, but a sharp stab of pain takes his breath away and the hand moves from his hair to his shoulder and gently pushes him back down on the bed. 

“Easy does it. You’re not gonna want to move too much there, hoss. That asshole really did a number on your stomach,” Jack says. 

_Right. The stab wound. The phone call. He’s in the hospital again._ Mac blinks his eyes open, squinting at the light streaming in through the window. 

Jack chuckles at his partner’s sleep-mussed blond hair. His blue eyes don’t have the same haze now that he’s coherent enough to refuse the stronger painkillers in true-MacGyver fashion. Though Jack hated seeing him in pain, when Mac said no to the drugs two days ago, a weight lifted off his shoulders. His kid really _was_ going to be okay. 

And now that he’s feeling better, Jack has words. 

“Mac,” Jack started. 

Mac’s blue eyes widened just the tiniest bit. He knows that tone of voice. That’s Jack Dalton’s _I’m-about-to-chew-you-out-because-I-think-you-did-something-incredibly-idiotic_ voice. “Wait, Jack, wait,” Mac tried. 

“Nuh-uh. Sorry, no can do. You’re awake during the day for more than 30-minute increments, you’re off the drugs, the docs say you’re gonna make a full recovery, and you got nothing else to do right now.” Jack crosses his arms and levels a stare at Mac. “It’s time we talked about how stupid you were, Mac. I mean, come on! You didn’t even tell me what happened!”

Mac huffed a little but didn’t try to talk over him. Jack deserved to vent after what he’d put him through over the last few days.

“You go kaboom, I go kaboom, remember? I’m supposed to be there for you Mac. So that stuff like this doesn’t happen. Or at the very least, so that I can find you after it _does_ happen. But you have to _tell me_ when shit like this goes down.” Mac tries to interrupt him, but Jack keeps right on talking. “Do you have any _idea_ what it would have done to me if I’d shown up at your house and you’d already bled out? If Riley couldn’t have traced your phone so that we knew where you were? If-” 

“Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I didn’t _want_ you to find me?” Mac explodes in a sudden flash of anger. His eyes widen at the admission and suddenly can’t meet Jack’s eyes. 

“Mac. What are you talking about?” Jack says carefully. He’s stopped his angry gestures and is staring at the younger agent in confusion. _Surely he can’t mean that._

Jack’s spurred into movement when Mac winces as he tries to sit up. He gingerly helps the blond into a more upright position on the bed and makes sure he’s settled. Mac’s looking anywhere but at his face, his hands twisted into a knot on his lap. 

“Mac. C’mon, bud. You got to talk to me. You and I both know I don’t have a clue what’s going on in that big brain of yours half the time.” 

_That was a lie. Jack knew Mac better than anyone on this whole planet. He had a scarily good idea of what demons knocked around Mac’s head. Sometimes it felt like he was the only person Mac could talk to about it._

“It was just me that time, Jack. You and I both know he’s not going to stop. He’s always had the upper hand. I’m just playing his game and it’s only a matter of time before I lose.” Mac takes a shaky breath and looks up to meet Jack’s gaze. “What if next time someone gets hurt because of me? I can’t let that happen, Jack.”

His voice is so brittle and small and all Jack wants to do is throttle Murdoc for making it sound that way. The man has absolutely _no right_ to make Mac feel this way. Like his life isn’t as important as everyone else’s. 

“You’re wrong, Mac. It’s not just you against him. And that’s why you aren’t going to lose, bud. Not this time, not _any_ time. Because you have a whole team full of badass secret agents that are backing you up. You just have to let us help. You can’t take this on yourself, Mac. And you _damn sure_ can’t just let yourself bleed out in your own home ever again, okay?”

Jack wipes away the tears that had fallen down Mac’s cheeks. 

“We’re here for you, Mac. I’m here for you. Always have been, always will be, kapeesh?” Jack searches Mac’s face, clearly awaiting an answer. 

Mac closes his eyes, letting more tears slip out, and nods twice. When he opens his eyes again, it’s with a wobbly smile. 

“Wookie life debt, right?” Mac asks quietly. 

Jack grins. “Wookie life debt,” he agrees and ruffles Mac’s hair. 

Mac might have a lot more healing to do from this one, but he’d be okay. Because he had Jack and the rest of the team to keep him safe. From Murdoc, the rest of the people that could stand to see him hurt, and _himself._ Mac did a damn good job of saving the world. And Jack would _always_ save Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of feel like this chapter was a little rushed, but it's what flowed when I wrote it so it's what I'm posting. I hope to have time soon to write the first chapter from Jack's point of view!

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for an update in the near future of Mac healing enough to have a coherent conversation (so Jack can ~~yell at~~ talk to him properly about his decisions) and the team visiting him in the hospital. #fluffensues


End file.
